


Flex Mentally X Rebis smut

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Funny, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Moaning, Multi, Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Keeg and Flex are fucking... But don't take it seriously.





	Flex Mentally X Rebis smut

Oh! Rebis! If you keep going like thos I'm- I'm gonna kkkuuum!"   
Flex yelped like a little bicth. But even with his pleading Rebiz kept going!

Rebis jammed their long member  
In and out of Flex's ripped elbow.   
In an out in an out like a perfecly timed fuck song. (Unce unce unce)

"This is so incredibly great!!!!"   
Belted Rebbis as came started dripping from their bandages.   
"Yyeeooo" felx screeched as his rock hard piece of man meat spewed out his warm steaming seeed.

Rebis quickly moved to Flexz lap and   
Succ it all up. "Yyuumm" Rebis moaned they almost camed again!  
It tasted soo good! 

Flex pulled Rebis into a loving embrace and kissed them in the most romantic way. Flex leaned close to where the bandaged ear of Rebis could be found and whispered. 

"It's finger lickin' good"


End file.
